


Comforting Words

by TheEnduringStoryteller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reader Insert, Short & Sweet, Sweet Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnduringStoryteller/pseuds/TheEnduringStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is heartbroken after a "friend" hurts her and Loki is there to help.</p><p>((Just a little drabble for anyone needing a little Loki comfort, I know I do. :3))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Words

"_____, what has happened? Please, please tell me what ails you. Misery consumes you, I can plainly see.." Loki knelt down beside you as you sat on the floor beside your bed.

"He never loved me." You whimpered, and felt your heart sting as you thought of what you had been trying to ignore all day.

"Who didn't?" Loki asked kindly, and gently directed your chin so you faced him. 

"My friend... He says that he loves me but his actions are that of a selfish man. For some reason I love him anyway.. I don't know why I loved him, we are so different. I even thought I might be in love with him at one point... But he hurts me so and cares not how I feel." You cried, prompting Loki to take you in his arms.

"He is not deserving of you. Do you understand beautiful girl? He is not deserving of your time, your love, your thought, even a single tear that leaves your pretty eyes he is not worthy of. How could a man hurt a precious flower such as you? What monster would reject your love? I beg you dear, to leave him for good, and I will be here for you. I will hold you close, as I am doing now, I will kiss your forehead and whisper of my affection for you, because I do love you."

"You do?" You asked softly.

"I do." Loki smiled softly and gently stroked your hair.

"Then I will find it much easier to leave him knowing that I will never truly be alone..."

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel lonely like me and would like a request, maybe even a monologue of Loki saying something comforting, ask away at my tumblr account down below. You can even be anonymous if you want. Just read the rules first. ^^
> 
> http://avengersrequests.tumblr.com/


End file.
